criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Night
Into the Night is the seventy sixth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the fourth case in Eurasia and the eighteenth of the World Edition. Case Background In the previous case , the team found out more clues about STIGMA and the Frost Sniper that led them to Sweden. After landing in Stockholm, the team headed to The Vasa Musuem where the «A Night of History» exhibition was being held. When the team arrived, they met Jackie Skylark, the museu curator that said that a scream was heard from the main exhibition hall. The team went to investigate to find Amanda Well's body with a massive bullet hole in her chest and a injured woman. The team recognised the injured woman as Celestina Rosengartenia, the fortune teller they met during the team's first investigation in Eurasia and they interogated her. She said that she and Amanda were attacked by a blurry figure. Teresa and the player also interogated four other suspects including Jackie Skylark, the curator, Teresa Ortiz, an hotelier, Kara DeViana, a model and John Allan, an old curator. In the end, the killer was revealed to be John Allan. John refused to talk to the player without a lawyer making him only to admite their crimes at court. John admited to have killer Amanda because she reported him to the museum owners making him to get fired and replaced. All the anger in him came out when she stole an exhibition idea from his old notebooks making him murder her in her own hall. The judge sentenced him to life in prison. In Cold Hearts (4/6), the team searched for more clues in the exhibition hall where they found a torn map. After restoring it, they saw it was a old faded map, so they send it to Matthieu who found out that the map was an old map for an old escavation site in Mongolia. In the final moments of the case, Scott came to warn the team that the Frost Sniper had contacted the WTA with the following message «You need to dig a little deeper» and also some coordinates that matched the escavation site in Mongolia. Chief Wong asked us to pack our bags and travel to Mongolia as fast as possible. Victim *'Amanda Wells' (Found with a bullet hole in an exhibition hall) Murder Weapon *'Rifle' Killer *'John Allan' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays blackjack. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect plays blackjack. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices rifle shooting. *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect plays blackjack. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices rifle shooting. *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect plays blackjack. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices rifle shooting. *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect plays blackjack. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain. Killer's Profile *The killer practices rifle shooting. *The killer is Christian. *The killer plays blackjack. *The killer is 52. *The killer has a mud stain. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases